Most foldable furniture pieces are designed for easy storage and transport. In particular, the design of a foldable chair is such that when the chair is in a folded state, and all movable components are retracted, the aesthetics of the design prevent the chair from being used as a display piece. Furthermore, foldable chairs do not offer a partial folded state, where some movable components are retracted and some are extended, in which the chair still functions as a usable chair. In addition, foldable chairs typically have complicated structural systems and foldable mechanisms with many parts so that significant time is required for manufacturing and assembling the chair. To achieve a desired aesthetic, the design of the chair tends to include small and delicate structural members whereby the chair become flimsy over time and the useful life of the chair is reduced. Furthermore, the foldable mechanisms systems are often designed so that complicated procedures and/or tools are required to retract and extend the chair components.